


To Seek the Seeker

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Legendland Challenge: write about a character from the Old World. Pre-canon, Verna prepares to go on her quest to find and protect the Seeker until he can be trained by the Sisters of the Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seek the Seeker

Verna tossed and turned, unable to sleep. At last she pushed aside the tangled sheets and slid her feet out of the bed, wincing at the touch of the cold flagstones against her bare skin. She pulled on her shoes and, smoothing down her long nightgown, sought a robe to pull on.

Most of her meagre possessions were already packed and so she made do with the long travelling robe, made of heavy cotton, slipping it on over her nightgown. She didn't pause for her veil, for her room-mate was stirring, and Verna had no desire for conversation.

Verna opened the door just enough to ease herself past it and into the dimly lit corridor, pulling the door closed behind her. She tiptoed to the first torch and then, shaking her head, strode boldly towards the next. She had been chosen for a most important mission, and timidity would not be a virtue on her quest.

She didn't seek the kitchen, as some of the Sisters did at night, hungry or thirsty. She wasn't headed for the library to pore over ancient texts, nor the roof, as she sometimes did, so she could gaze across the land or watch the moon ascending the night sky.

Tonight Verna had only thing on her mind.

*

The Prelate watched Verna praying fervently, hair in disarray, clad in a travelling robe. There was no disrespect meant, however; the Prelate knew that. Verna had always been devout.

Sometimes Verna was silent, though her lips moved soundlessly. Other times, overcome, she would whisper aloud to the Creator. She didn't ask for protection, she didn't ask for the quest to be easy, she didn't think of glory or power in return for successfully finding the One True Seeker. Verna begged only for the Creator to lead her on her path, to help her make the right choices, that the Seeker would be kept safe until she could find him and bring him to the Palace for training.

Tomorrow Verna and her small retinue would leave the Old World and the familiar comfort and routine, heading out on a dangerous but essential errand. The Prelate moved away, leaving Verna to finish her prayers. She was certain that, in Verna, she had made the right choice to lead the expedition.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the show, so this is probably incompatible with book canon.


End file.
